


Party Dog

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sylvain couldn’t believe it had happened again. He’d been one step away from groping his friend. His childhood friend. His gorgeous, untouchable, violent childhood friend. At least he hadn’t smacked his ass like last time. The black eye had only recently faded.





	Party Dog

Not that Sylvain had a type, but the girl he spied lingering in the doorway of the crowded kitchen was just his type. Tall and slender with dark hair falling just past her shoulders. Her back was turned, all the better to drool over her ass, every curve hugged by her black latex leggings. 

Sylvain floated to her side, ready to howl in her ear like a cartoon wolf. But as he arrived, close enough to get a full body chill at the sight of the black garter buckled around her sumptuous thigh, his dream girl turned and said in a bored, deep voice, “What do you want, Sylvain?” 

Ah. Felix. “Hi,” he said, stopping short. His hand, outstretched with bad intentions toward that slutty garter, suddenly caught both their attention. Sylvain pulled it back, put it behind his head, smiled toothily. “Hey, Felix,” he tried again. “Enjoying yourself?” 

“Not really.” 

Sylvain couldn’t believe it had happened again. He’d been one step away from groping his friend. His childhood friend. His gorgeous, untouchable, violent,  _ gorgeous  _ childhood friend. At least he hadn’t smacked his ass like last time. The black eye had only recently faded. 

The ass was the problem, really.

Maybe if Sylvain could get permission to look at it, uninterrupted, for like, thirty minutes, tops, he’d get back control of his senses. He wouldn’t even have to touch. Maybe. As it was, though, Felix’s ass called to him like a siren, and Felix made it worse, dressing it up like that in squeezy, shiny liquid fabric. Would he turn around and let him look, right here, clothes on? Would he innocently bend over the kitchen counter, if Sylvain asked him nicely enough? It was worth a shot. “Felix—”

“Hm?” Felix brushed a stray piece of hair behind his ear, taking a sip of his drink. 

Sylvain’s heart clenched like it might explode. Alright. So it wasn’t just his ass. He changed tactics. “Want to dance?”

Felix scoffed. “Are you kidding?”

“Want to—” Sylvain’s mind spun like a roulette wheel, landing regrettably on— “Come upstairs?”

“Want another black eye?” 

“Just to talk.” Sylvain stuck his bottom lip out. “I’m going through a lot right now.”

“Yeah? Is it hard being tall, rich, and—” Felix broke off, scowling. He looked away. 

“And what?”

“And annoying.” 

That wasn’t it, but Sylvain preened anyway. “You think I’m tall, huh?”

“Shut up.” Felix’s ability to blush despite how frigid cold he acted was one of his best charms. Other than his ass, of course. And that hair. It looked so soft.

“Remember when I spanked you?” 

Felix nearly spat out his drink. 

“Did you think I was tall then, too?”

“I thought you were out cold for ten minutes,” Felix said, recovering his poise. “Maybe fifteen?” 

“Can I be honest?” Sylvain tried his best to look bashful, or, at the very least, un-punchable. “I think I meant it. That spank, I mean.” 

“What the hell are you talking about?”   


He tilted his head to the side. “I'm saying I think you’re sexy. I might even be in love with you.” 

“Duh.” 

Sylvain straightened up, offended. “What do you mean,  _ duh _ ? I’m pouring my heart out.” 

“You’ve been chasing me all month, like a dog.” Felix flipped his hair from his eyes at the word— _ dog _ —as if his distaste wasn’t already clear. 

Sylvain wanted to take a big, dog-sized bite out of his ass, really sink his fangs in, but he kept his cool. “You’ve got me all wrong. I invite you here because we’re friends. You’re like my—”

“Little brother,” Felix finished, just as Sylvain said the magic phrase, raising it up like a shield between himself and the roiling, heart-clenching, ass-spanking thoughts he’d had, more and more, about Felix. “Am I though?” Felix asked. 

To Sylvain’s shock and his cock’s delight, Felix moved in close, draping his arms over Sylvain’s shoulders. He pitched his body forward, rolling it against Sylvain’s, one latexed thigh sliding between his legs. “This is what you want, right?” 

“I don’t know,” Sylvain said, taking two nice handfuls of ass and squeezing greedily, like he'd be smited from the earth at any moment for a lifetime of sins. “These feelings are so new.” 

Felix shoved him away, rolling his eyes. “Your capacity for bullshit is unparalleled.” 

“That’s not true.” Sylvain held his hands up, flexing each tingling finger. He’d done it. He’d squeezed it. That soft, little peach. When he did look up, Felix was glaring. Sylvain raised his newly blessed hands up, in innocence. “I think we should take it slow, now that we’ve been honest about what we want.”

“ _ I _ don’t want  _ anything _ . You just want to play with my ass.” 

“Great relationships have started with less. Felix, wait—” Sylvain grabbed his wrist when he tried to walk off. “I  _ do _ love you.”

Accidentally, he told the truth. Felix did stop, and smiled at him, his cat-with-cream smile. “I know that,” he said. He slipped his wrist free of Sylvain’s grip, looking into his eyes. A long moment passed, then he sighed. “Fine, dog, I’ll let you drool on me upstairs. But you can’t tell  _ anyone _ .” 

—

Ingrid came down the stairs slowly, looking pale as she rejoined the group. 

“What’s wrong?” Annette asked. 

“Well,” Ingrid wrang her hands. “I thought it was the door to the bathroom, but—”

“What happened?” 

“I walked in on Sylvain and some girl.”

“Again?”

“Yeah. That’s Sylvain for you, I just—” Ingrid peered around the party. “Have you seen Felix?”

“He probably ditched and went home.” 

“I hope so,” Ingrid said. “He’d kill me if I told you, but lately I think he’s been nursing a little crush on Sylvain. It’d break his heart.” 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Twitter @commandantllyn


End file.
